


Forest Trip

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lightly implies a relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little thing I wrote for isloremipsumafterall to make up for something else that I wrote for her in the Librarian meme on Tumblr.</p><p>Inspired by this line which is from The Thief (not the same page number as the other one, but I liked it enough to want to write a little something for it) : I look into the fire. For a while there was quiet around the campfire.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forest Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote for isloremipsumafterall to make up for something else that I wrote for her in the Librarian meme on Tumblr.
> 
> Inspired by this line which is from The Thief (not the same page number as the other one, but I liked it enough to want to write a little something for it) : I look into the fire. For a while there was quiet around the campfire.

She looks into the campfire, basking in the warmth from the fire as she sits listening to the quiet of the silent forest around her and waits for Jemma to join her. They had gone on this little trip partly to get away from the others for a bit and to reassure each other that they were still alive.

It was also partly a training thing that Coulson wanted to do, but she would rather pretend that it was really just the two of them having some time alone to themselves.

Soon enough she hears the sound of something crunching through the brush behind her and she moves her hand down towards the rock beside her, ready to grab it incase it something or someone coming to attack her. She breathes a soft sigh of relief as Jemma makes her appearance and the other girl smiles at her as she releases her grasp on the rock.

“Sorry. I thought it would be better if you heard me coming rather sneaking into sight and you possibly thinking I was an enemy agent or some hungry animal.”

“Not a problem. I'm just glad it was you and not you know something worse.”

“Right. Well I spotted a prefect view close by for watching the stars tonight if you wanted to join me. We'd also have a prefect view if the others do find us”

The hopeful sound in Jemma's voice makes her grin and stand up.

“I'd be happy too. 'Sides it would be better than sitting here waiting to see if they do show up.”

A minute later, they are at the ledge sitting close together with their legs hanging over the edge. She glances over at Jemma with a grin as her friend stares up at the sky with a soft smile.

“This is the best way to spend an evening. Mostly because its with you.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
